The Promise
by RinRin1306
Summary: "Hyung harus berjanji juga akan datang saat upacara kelulusanku nanti"..."Tidak...tidak mungkin...Luhan hyung...hiks..Luhan hyung"..."L...Luhan hyung?" HUNHAN. YAOI. Don't like yaoi? Don't read my fanfic :)


**Cast : Oh Sehun **

** Xi Luhan**

** Kim Jongin**

**Disclaimer : The Story is mine**

**Length : Onehoot**

**Genre : Romance. Angst dikit .u.**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : typo bertebaran. gak pake EYD. Judul gak nyambung ama cerita. de el el**

_7 Desember 2006_

"Hyung kalau kau lulus sekolah apa yang akan kau rencanakan?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Saat ini mereka sedang melihat bintang bersama di balkon rumah Luhan. Sehun adalah tetangga Luhan, dan mereka bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di Seoul National University dan aku ingin mengambil jurusan Art. Bagaimana denganmu Sehunnie?" jawab Luhan sambil tetap memandang langit.

"Kalau aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di Sungkyunkwan University. Dan juga aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang saat upacara kelulusanku nanti." jawab Sehun. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sehun.

"Woah ternyata Sehunnie sudah mempunyai orang yang disukai eoh. Siapa namanya?" sakit. Itu yang dirasakan Luhan saat Sehun bilang dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain. Luhan juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Itu rahasiaaaa. Suatu saat hyung pasti tau. Aku janji itu. Tapi hyung harus berjanji juga akan datang saat upacara kelulusanku nanti" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Luhan.

"Ne Sehunnie~ aku janji pasti akan datang ke upacara kelulusanmu nanti" ucap Luhan riang

"Nah hyung sepertinya cuaca malam semakin dingin. Kita masuk saja yuk" tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun langsung merangkul Luhan dan berjalan meninggalkan balkon tersebut. Sontak hal itu membuat wajah Luhan merona tipis.

16 Desember 2007

Hari ini upacara kelulusan Luhan. Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia. Terlebih lagi ketika dia tahu bahwa dirinya diterima di universitas yang dia inginkan, Seoul National University.

"Luhan hyung~ chukkae! Kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan diterima di universitas yang kau inginkan. Chukkae hyung. Ohiya jangan lupa jika aku lulus nanti, kau juga harus datang ke upacara kelulusanku" ucap Sehun. Kemudian Sehun memeluk Luhan. Luhan diam ketika dirinya dipeluk oleh Sehun tidak ada niatan dalam dirinya untuk membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. Padahal di hati nya dia senang dipeluk oleh Sehun.

"Ne, gomawo Sehunnie" Luhan tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Mampu membuat hati Sehun berdebar tidak karuan.

Cup~

Tanpa diduga, Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas. Luhan terdiam di tempatnya. Kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba dan terkesan nekat itu. Padahal mereka ada di tempat umum.

"Itu hadiah dariku hyung" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. Kemudian dia pergi untuk menemui temannya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam di tempat sambil menyentuh bibirnya

'Sehun...menciumku?' batin Luhan.

29 Desember 2008

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada di kedai eskrim. Akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Itu dikarenakan tugas Luhan sebagai mahasiswa lumayan banyak.

"Hyung sudah lama ya kita tidak kesini. Aku rindu saat kau masih bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku." ucap Sehun memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Yah aku juga merindukan masa dimana aku masih sekolah di XOXO High School. haha" ucap Luhan sambil tertawa sedikit. Manis. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sehun ketika melihat Luhan tertawa.

"Hyung kau ini seperti anak kecil saja ya? Masa makan eskrim saja belepotan" Sehun bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mencondongkan badannya ke arah Luhan. Dia memebersihkan sisa eskrim yang menempel di bibir Luhan dengan saputangannya. Luhan hanya terpaku ditempatnya. Jaraknya dengan Sehun saat ini sangatlah dekat dan itu membuat dadanya berdebar tidak karuan.

"Nah sudah bersih hyung" Sehun kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Ah ne gomawo sehunnie" ucap Luhan sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat.

6 April 2009

Sehun sedang asik membaca komik dikamarnya. Hari ini hari sabtu. Dia sedang tidak ada jadwal apapun. Tadinya dia ingin mengajak Luhan ke taman, tapi Luhan menolak karena dia bilang sedang ada urusan dengan temannya.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar Sehun dibuka kasar oleh seorang namja, Jongin. Kakak sepupu Sehun dan dia juga merupakan mantan namjachingu Luhan.

"Hei kkamjong bisa tidak kau mengetuk pintu dahulu?" ucap Sehun kesal karena acara membaca komiknya terganggu. Jongin hanya diam. Kemudian dia menghampiri Sehun

"Luhan! Luhan! Dia Kecelakaan. Keadaannya kritis. Dia kecelakaan saat akan ke rumah temannya" Jongin berkata dengan nada yang terbesit kesedihan yang sangat mendalam

"Kau jangan bercanda kkamjong" ucap Sehun dengan nada datar. Sehun bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Keadaannya benar-benar kritis. Aku ingin ke rumah sakit. Jika kau mau ikut segera turun ke bawah" setelah berbicara begitu Jongin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Tidak...tidak mungkin...Luhan hyung...hiks..Luhan hyung" hancur sudah pertahanan Sehun. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak percaya ini bisa terjadi. Luhan hyung. Sahabatnya. Hyungnya. Orang yang paling disayanginya. Dan orang yang paling dicintainya kini tengah seperti di ambang kematian.

12 April 2009

Hari ini ulang tahun Sehun. dan juga hari ini sudah 6 hari sejak kecelakaan Luhan terjadi. Dan waktu itu dokter mengatakan bahwa Luhan koma.

"Luhan hyung kapan kau mau bangun dari tidurmu eoh? Kau bermimpi apa sampai tidak mau bangun? hyung bangunlah aku merindukanmu hyung" saat ini Sehun sedang ada di ruang rawat Luhan, menggenggam lembut tangan Luhan. Setiap hari Sehun selalu kesini, dia berharap saat dia datang, dia melihat Luhan hyung yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Tapi sayang, sampai hari ini hal yang diinginkan sehun itu belum terjadi.

"Hyung apakah kau lupa bahwa hari ini ulang tahunku? Apakah kau tidak mau mengucapkan Selamat ulang tahun padaku hyung?" Sehun terus berbicara. Berharap Luhan akan segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Hyung aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Cepatlah bangun dan nanti kita akan ke taman bermain lagi dan membeli banyak eskrim hyung" Sehun terus mengajak bicara Luhan yang tertidur panjang tersebut. Tanpa Sehun sadari sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya dari luar ruangan rawat Luhan.

"Luhan hyung, apakah kau tidak capek terus tertidur? Bangunlah hyung. Disini ada orang yang benar-benar merindukanmu hyung" ucap Jongin. Ya Jongin. Sedari tadi Jongin berada di luar kamar rawat Luhan. Tadinya dia ingin masuk ke dalam, tapi begitu dia melihat Sehun, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Jongin juga sangat terpukul begitu mengetahui Luhan kecelakaan. Luhan orang yang disayanginya mengalami kecelakaan parah dan sekarang sudah 6 hari koma. Ya Jongin masih mencintai Luhan.

14 April 2009

Keadaan Luhan semakin hari tidak menunjukkan semakin baik. Bahkan dokter juga mengatakan bahwa yang menolong Luhan hanyalah keajaiban. Ya keajaiban dari Tuhan yang mungkin akan membuat Luhan bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Setiap hari Sehun akan kesini. Merawat Luhan hyungnya. Sehun akan kesini setiap jam sehabis pulang sekolah. Dan itu sekitar puku 4 sore. Sedangkan pada pagi hari dan siang, Jongin yang selalu berada di kamar rawat Luhan. Jongin rela mengabaikan kuliahnya sendiri demi merawat orang yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya.

"Luhan hyung kapan kau mau bangun? Aku..aku merindukanmu hyung. Aku merindukan senyummu yang sangat manis itu" Jongin mengelus pipi Luhan. Pipi yang dulu chubby itu sekarang jadi sedikit tirus. Jongin tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Bangunlah hyung. Aku dan Sehun sangat tersakiti bila melihatmu seperti ini"

19 April 2009

Tidak ada lagi harapan.

Tidak ada keajaiban.

Luhan pergi. Luhan benar-benar pergi. Setelah sebelumnya dia membuka matanya dan mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

_"Sehunnie, aku tidak kuat. Aku ingin tidur lagi. Kau jaga diri baik-baik ya. Sampaikan salamku juga untuk Jongin. Semoga kau bahagia Sehunnie"_

Dan setelah berucap seperti itu Luhan menutup matanya untuk selamanya dan Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya saat itu.

20 Apri 2009

Hari ini hari kelulusan Sehun. Seharusnya dia bahagia karena dia mendapatkan nilai terbaik dalam ujiannya. Tapi dia tidak bahagia, karena sebagian jiwanya dibawa pergi oleh Luhan hyungnya.

"Hei Sehun chukkae atas kelulusanmu" ucap Jongin dan hanya dibalas senyuman tipis dari Sehun.

Setelah acara upacara kelulusan sehun, dia langsung melesat pergi ke suatu tempat.

Makam Luhan.

Ya saat ini dia tengah menatap miris ke arah batu nissan yang mengukir nama orang paling dicintainya itu.

"Luhan hyung...Saengil Chukkae Hamnida!~ Hari ini ulangtahunmu kan hyung? tapi kenapa kau tidak mau merayakannya bersamaku?"

"Luhan hyung...kau ingkar janji ya. Waktu itu kau bilang akan datang ke acara upacara kelulusanku kan hyung? tapi kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"Hyung tahu? Padahal aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang hari ini. Bukankah kau ingin tahu aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada siapa hyung?"

"Hyung...Saranghae...Jeongmal Saranghaeyo"

_'Nado saranghaeyo sehunnie'_

1 Year Later

Sudah satu tahun semenjak Luhan pergi. Sekarang Sehun sudah berkuliah di Sungkyunkwan University tempat Jongin berkuliah juga. Sehun kini tinggal di rumah Jongin, itu karena apartemen Jongin jaraknya dengan dengan kampusnya. Sehun mulai menata lagi kehidupannya yang sedikit berantakan semenjak Luhan pergi, tetapi walaupun begitu Luhan masih ada di hatinya sampai sekarang.

Hari ini hari minggu dan tadi Victoria, sepupu dari umma Jongin dan Sehun bilang akan berkunjung ke rumah. Dan sekarang Jongin dan Sehun sedang asik bermain games

"Hei Jongin, Sehun Victoria sudah datang. Apa kalian tidak ingin menemuinya?" ucap Hyojung -umma Jongin- pada dua orang yang sedang asik bermain games itu.

"Baiklah kami akan menemuinya" Jongin dan Sehun menghentikan gamenya tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui ahjumma mereka.

Saat sudah berada di ruang tamu, Jongin dan Sehun membeku. Mereka tidak salah lihat kan? Namja yang duduk di sebelah Victoria itu..

"L...Luhan hyung?"

**END**

Apaan nih? -u- udah lama hiatus dari dunia per-fanfic-an dan sekarang memutuskan balik lagi ke dunia fanfic .u. hehe. Jelek ya? iya emang. Tapi tetep Rin minta reviewnya ya XD /kasih bunga/


End file.
